Optical sights with aiming reticles have been made in many forms, with direct view or illuminated reticles, usually of the cross hair type, which are superimposed on a target. Some types have additional markings for range determination of known objects, and many include elevation adjustment for range compensation. The usual illumination arrangement is for use in low light conditions and the reticle may be difficult to see against somebackgrounds, as is the case with the non-illuminated reticle used in daylight.
It would be a great advantage to have a sight with a reticle which is easily visible against any background under any lighting conditions.